In a time-decoupled lockstep-execution system, where the cores can operate out of phase, or on slightly slower or faster, independent clock sources (for redundancy), timing concerns manifest themselves differently from fully-synchronous lockstep systems. Several timed, and time-management, mechanisms become critical.